


эйдин о'тернер

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: еще одна повседневная короткая зарисовка
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Kudos: 4





	эйдин о'тернер

Свет от мигающей разными цветами мышки то и дело освещал темную комнату, падая на закрытые веки и чуть раздражая их.  
Дину было все равно.  
Дину нравилось.  
А вот Эйдан постоянно ворочался под боком и недовольно ворчал, если хоть один цветастый лучик освещал его лицо то синим, то зеленым, то красным светом.  
\- Дин, Дин, пожалуйста выключи.  
О'Горман усмехнулся, но с места не двинулся.  
\- Мне лень.  
\- Ну Диииноооо... - сонный голос начал приобретать бодрые нотки.  
\- Ноуу.  
\- Вот же мерзкая новозеландская задница! - Тернер встал и, громко протопав пятками, набросил чью-то футболку на светящуюся мышь. А потом так же топая вернулся обратно и, больно ткнув Дина локтем, демонстративно улегся, отвернувшись спиной.  
Дин вздохнул и сполз вниз, пристраиваясь за спиной Тернера. Приобнял осторожно, тот сначала брыкнулся, а потом повернулся и обвил О'Гормана руками.  
\- Ктулху фхтагн. - не удержался Дин, за что получил легкий укус за ухо.


End file.
